civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranged combat (Civ5)
Some units' weapons allow them to attack the enemy from far enough that he's unable to retaliate. They shoot at the enemy, and all he can do is quiver in fear. This is Ranged Combat. There are both Land and Naval units capable of Ranged Combat. Check the list at the end of this article. Ranged units statistics Any unit that can engage in ranged combat has some special statistics: * Ranged Combat strength - This is an alternative to the normal Melee strength stat and is used when the ranged unit attacks. Note that when it defends (when it's under attack by another unit), the Ranged unit will use another stat - Combat strength! *Range - This is the distance, in tiles, within which the ranged combat unit can attack the enemy. The Ranged unit needs to be within this distance, and to be able to 'see' the target in order to attack. Rules of engagement for Ranged units Line of Sight Generally, a ranged unit must be able to "see" its target in order to be able to fire at it (with the exception of units with the "Indirect Fire" promotion). A unit cannot see a target if a blocking terrain object is between the two - a mountain or , for example, or a tile. A unit can always see into adjacent tiles, even if it contains blocking terrain, but it cannot see objects in tiles past the blocking terrain. Note that flying units can see over blocking terrain, because of their vantage point. Also, units on Hills can see over blocking terrain most of the time (because of their 'vantage point') - the only exception is if the blocking terrain itself is on hills. Finally, individual sight range may also affect the ability to attack. Most Ranged Units' Sight range is at least equal to their Range, which allows them to always use their full range to attack. A notable exception are Siege units, which usually have Sight range of 1, while having Combat Range of (at least) 2. Thus, for example, a Catapult left on its own won't be able to use its full range, because it won't be able to see far enough. However, if a tile is 'seen' by another unit, and is within the Range of a Siege unit (and also it has clear Line of Sight), the Siege unit will be able to attack it. Attacking A Ranged unit may attack any unit within its Range radius with impunity. Ranged combat strength is compared to the target's Combat strength, bonuses apply, and the damage the target suffers is determined. If the target is destroyed, the tile where it was remains unoccupied. Note that when applying bonuses related to terrain, the tile of the target is what determines them. For example, an Accuracy promotion bonus will only work if the target is on Flat terrain; while a Bombardment bonus will only work if the target is in Rough terrain. Defensive terrain bonuses also apply for the target, and the attacking unit may not use any Formation bonuses. Defending When a Ranged unit is attacked by Melee unit, the stat used for comparison with the enemy's attack is Combat strength, NOT Ranged combat strength! As a rule, Ranged units have weaker Combat strength than Ranged CS, which automatically makes them more vulnerable when attacked (since they always use their CS when defending). Make sure to take this into account! On the other hand, when a Ranged unit is attacked by Ranged unit or enemy's city, the stat used for comparison with the enemy's ranged attack is Ranged combat strength, in this case, NOT Combat strength. Ranged attacks allow your army to deal damage without endangering themselves. They are an essential part of your army from the very beginning to the end of the game. Make sure to learn how to use them well, and defend them. Ranged attackers The following units are able to perform ranged attacks : Ancient era *Archery Units **Archer **Atlatlist (Maya only) **Bowman (Babylon only) **Slinger (Inca only) *Mounted Units **Chariot archer **Horse archer (Huns only) **War chariot (Egypt only) **War elephant (India only) *Naval Ranged Units **Dromon (Byzantium only) Classical era *Archery Units **Composite bowman (G&K) *Siege Weapons **Catapult **Ballista (Rome only) Medieval era *Archery Units **Crossbowman **Chu-ko-nu (China only) **Longbowman (England only) *Siege Weapons **Trebuchet **Hwacha (Korea only) *Mounted Units **Camel archer (Arabia only) **Keshik (Mongolia only) *Naval Ranged Units **Galleass (G&K) **Great galleass (BNW; Venice only) Renaissance era *Siege Weapons **Cannon *Naval Ranged Units **Frigate **Ship of the line (England only) Industrial era *Archery Units **Gatling gun (G&K) *Siege Weapons **Artillery Modern era *Archery units **Machine gun *Naval Ranged Units **Battleship **Submarine Atomic Era (Not in vanilla) *Archery units **Bazooka *Siege Weapons **Rocket artillery Information Era (Not in vanilla) *Naval Ranged Units **Missile cruiser **Nuclear submarine *Bomb Units **Guided missile **Nuclear missile category:combat (Civ5)